Rick Leland
'''Rick Leland '''is a character from the 2008 remake of Prom Night. The character is portrayed by Kellan Lutz. Rick is one of Bridgeport High School's football players and is the teammate and friend of Bobby and Ronnie Heflin. He is also Crissy Lynn's boyfreind. Prom Night Rick, first appears with Crissy while they are taking a picture for prom. They later go out to the dance floor, but when the music later stops, the high school flashback video begins playing, Rick tells Crissy that they should go upstairs but Crissy tells him that they are about to announce the prom king and queen. Rick tells her that the DJ is taking a break and after thinking that her boyfriend doesn't care at all about their popularity, she asks him what if Ronnie wins king instead of him. Rick could care less asking what if he does. She reminded him that Ronnie is Lisa's boyfriend and she can't be crowned with Lisa's boyfriend. Rick tells her that Ronnie is a starting quarterback for two seasons in a row. Rick's friend agrees with him saying it could do a lot worse. Crissy looks at him with a warning face and he walks away. Rick tells her besides maybe she won't even win. Crissy is irritated and Rick walks away telling her to call him when its time because he'll be upstairs. After he leaves Crissy retorts "If you were any dummer I'd have to water him". Later, Rick and Crissy both go on stage as the nominees for prom king and queen are announced. After the nominees for the prom king and queen are called up on stage, Crissy stands with her fingers crossed while smiling. Before the prom king and prom queen are about to be announced, Detective Winn who knows that Richard Fenton is looking for Donna in the building sounds the emergency alarm and evacuates the entire hotel. Rick leaves the stage, while everyone else leaves the building, but Crissy angered over not knowing if she is prom queen snatches the card from the principal and rips it open. She is horrified to learn that Lisa has been voted prom queen and rips the card in two before angrily storming off. Crissy's friends April and Taylor pick up the ripped card and are also concerned over their friend for not winning prom queen. Donna is seen coming out of the bathroom to see everyone leaving the hotel. She tries to ask Crissy what's happening but is ignored. She catches up to Rick and asks him to tell Bobby she has gone up to her suite to look for her mother's shawl. Outside while Winn's partner Nash escorts Bobby and Ronnie, Winn comes over asking where Donna is. Bobby tells him that she went to go look for Lisa, but Rick comes over and says that Donna said she was heading back to the room to get something causing Winn, Nash and a team of police to go back inside to find Donna. Donna is later rescued after being attacked by Fenton and is taken home. Rick stands outside with Crissy, April and Taylor as they see the police storming into the building. They finally find out what's happening as the group soon discover the disapearances of Michael, Claire, and Lisa (who were all murdered by Fenton). A teary eyed April mentions that she heard someone said that Claire was murdered and that Michael and Lisa were missing. The SWAT team later find the victims' bodies shortly afterwards. Trivia *Unlike his girlfriend Crissy, Rick is the only one who's kind to Donna, Lisa and Claire as he is friends with their boyfriends. *Rick doesn't understand that Crissy is very snobby. She wants her and her boyfriend to become more popular with the school but Rick could care less. *Rick is one of the characters who's not a victim of Richard Fenton's killing spree. The others being Crissy, Ronnie, Taylor and April. *Although Rick loves Crissy, he doesn't care at all about his popularity with her and would rather relax and have more time with Crissy than being the center of attention. Category:Survivours Category:Prom Night 2008 Characters Category:Characters Category:Students